One Of The Boys
by bbraeflinxrobstarcybee1011
Summary: Raven and Gar were always friends. But she's always just been 'one of the guys'. As they get older, she decides she wants more. Will Gar want the same? Will she ever stop being 'one of the boys' Raven will be OOC in this, just a warning. So don't comment telling me that, I already know.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was listening to songs today when I came across Katy Perry's song One Of The Boys. And, being the bbrae obsesser I am, thought 'What if Raven was Beastboy's best friend, he never saw her as anything but, and she wanted more. Then everything changes after she goes away with her friends for a summer. ' I just basically told the entire story, didn't I? Well, can you read it anyway? I won't be bummed if you don't, but it would be really cool if you did.㈶2 Anyway, R&amp;R please!

* * *

Raven and Garfield had been friends as long as anyone could remember. Their families had known each other, so they were introduced as young children. Now, they were still the same as they were back then. Gar being a jokester, her being impassive. The only time she seemed to laugh, or smile even, was when he was around. Thankfully, they were hardly separated.

** FIFTH GRADE **

_I saw a spider_

_I didn't scream_

A group of girls started screaming at recess. Gar and Raven ran over to see what was happening. Gar yelped and Raven giggled when they spotted the spider on the swing set. Raven slowly approached it, trying not to disturb it. Gar followed cautiously behind. The group gasped when she put her hand out and picked up the spider. She inspected it and giggled again.

"Guys, chill out. Is just a common house spider. Look, the spots, they aren't the markings of a poisonous spider." She held the spider out, but the girls screamed and ran away. The spider crawled out of her hand. Gar was about to say something when their teacher blew the whistle signaling it _was_ time to go in for lunch. Gar reached for Raven's hand, and she gladly accepted.

_Cause I can belch the alphabet_

_Just double dog dare me_

One of Gar's friends, Vic, looked at them as they came running after the class into the lunchroom. After they got their lunches, they say in front of him.

"Come on Gar. Let's ditch this sissy and have some fun!" Raven glared.

"Oh, please! I can do anything you can do." Vic smirked.

"Can you burp the alphabet?" Raven got a challenging look in her eye.

"Is that a dare?" She asked smugly.

"No, it's a double dog dare!" All the children around them we interested now. She grabbed hers and Gar's milk, since he wasn't going to drink his, and drank them as quickly as possible.

"**A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L,** M,** N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z!" **Vic looked at her smug face open mouthed while the kids surrounding them clapped. He turned away grumbling. Thus ended up bringing them together as a trio instead of a duo.

** Sixth grade**

_And I chose guitar over ballet_

_And I just tape these suckers down_

_Cause they just get in my way _

"Raven!" Arella's flowery voice drifted up the stairs, somehow piercing through Raven's alternative rock band Aloha From Hell. (Real band, don't own it) She paused the song, Catch Me If You Can, and raced down stairs.

"Yeah mom?" Her mother held up a check.

"I was going through the finances, and we have some money to spare. I was looking abs you have to choose between ballet and guitar lessons." Raven raised a single eyebrow.

"Is there really any choice? I'm obviously going to choose guitar." Arella smiled.

"Guitar it is."

Raven scanned the court. Groups were chasing each other, the biggest crowded around Gar, who had the basketball. Luckily, she was abnormally short, though still taller than Gar. She slid under some people in the group, grabbed the ball, ran to the other side, and threw the ball to Gar, who shot it into the basket before anyone could grasp what happened. And the best part, just as the bell rang. Everyone started grumbling, who wasn't on their team that is. Gar ran and gave Raven a big hug.

"Quick thinkin Rae!"

"Don't call me Rae." Vic pulled them apart and dragged them out, muttering about how they should just start dating and stop flirting.

_The way_

_You look at me_

_Is kinda like _

_A little sister_

_Your high five_

_Your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me nothin but blisters_

Raven and Gar were walking to their houses, talking about nothing and everything. She noticed how he looked at her like she was a smaller sibling. For some weird reason, it left a hallow feeling in her gut and made her heart ache. He raised his hand, and she automatically gave him a high five on instinct. They approached her house and he gave a friendly goodbye, leaving her staring wistfully after him.

_So_

_I don't wanna be_

_One of the boys _

_One of your guys_

_Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I _

_Just wanna be _

_One of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls_

_And not_

_One of_

_The boys_

Later, she realized something. He saw her as one of the boys, his guy friends. It was then that she realized, for the first time, she didn't want that.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Terra and Malchoir don't exist in my fantasy world. They just wouldn't fit into the story. I may have forgotten to add what they look like, but here's that.

Rachel: Straight black shoulder length hair. 5"4. Short but curvy stature. Always wearing jeans and t shirts. Has very pale skin and clear, dark blue eyes. 15 years old. Birthday October 11.

Kori: Flaming red hair. Green eyes. Tan skin. 6"7. Tall hourglass figure. Always wearing skirts and revealing tops. 16 years old. Birthday July 17.

Karen: Cocoa colored skin. Brown eyes. Brown hair always put in puff balls on the sides of her head. Wears shorts and t shirts. 5"9. 15 years old. Birthday December 6.

Jenny: Pink hair always put into pigtails. Pink cat like eyes. Pale, not as pale as Rachel, skin. 5"8. 16 years old. Birthday February 22.

Gar: Shaggy blonde hair that falls into his eyes. Emerald green eyes that lit up with happiness. Tan skin with light freckles across the bridge of his nose. 6"3. 16 years old. Birthday June 27.

Richard: Black slicked back hair. Always wearing sunglasses. 5"11. 16 years old. Birthday August 29.

Vic: Cocoa colored skin. Football player build. Gray eyes. 16 years old. 6"9. Birthday May 17.

Wally: Red hair. Blue eyes. 16 years old. Birthday May 5.

* * *

_Over summer something changed_

_I started reading Seventeen_

_And shaving my legs and_

_I studied Aveda religiously_

Ahh, high school. The place where teens spend four years trying to juggle all the drama of other people, homework, grades, and their futures. This was the end of Rachel and Gar's first year in he horror that was high school. Rachel had made some girl friends that year.

Kori Anders. The preppy, cheery, foreign cheerleader who was surprisingly befriended by the kinda pessimistic tomboy Rachel.

Karen Beecher, the girly - while - still - tomboy girl who was the only one able to get Rachel to go to the mall with them.

Jenny Hex, the pale (while not as pale as Rachel) outcast with bright pink hair and pink cat like eyes. She understood that Rachel needed space and time to hang out with Gar, but that didn't stop her from teasing Rachel about how close they were.

The boys also had some new friends.

Dick Grayson, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne who always managed to keep his cool. Rachel and him had intelligent conversations every once and a while. Rachel viewed him as a big brother, and he saw her as a little sister.

Wally West, the fastest kid in school who had a reputation for pranking people. He and Gar got along like two peas in a pod. It was a known fact he had a thing for Jenny.

This chapter starts with the girls waiting for the boys to meet them. Kori was giggling at what Jenny had said when Karen interrupted.

"Hey! I just remembered, my family said I can bring some of my friends on a vacation this summer! Do you guys wanna come?" They all nodded their agreement. Rachel's phone went off. She unlocked the screen and saw a text from Gar.

"It's Gar." She ignored the "ohhhh!"s from them and opened the messages.

_From:Gar_

_Hey, me and the guys met up at the park. Meet us there. -*Beastboy*-_

Rachel rolled her eyes at his signature. He had always joked about how he was a 'total beast'. She locked her phone and turned back to the girls.

"Their already at the park. Come on."


End file.
